


My Compass Only Points To You

by LovelyPoet



Category: Troop Beverly Hills (1989)
Genre: Discussion of an off-screen death, Epistolary, F/F, Post-Canon, Second Chances, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPoet/pseuds/LovelyPoet
Summary: Wilderness Girls always find their way.





	My Compass Only Points To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/gifts).



> Hi lyricalnights! You requested one of my favorite favorite favorite movies from my childhood, and since I've often wished there were fic for it, I decided to make that wish come true for both of us with a little last minute treat. 
> 
> I didn't have time for a big narrative, so I went with letter/email format. I know that's not everybody's cup of tea, i hope it is yours. 
> 
> For a note about the tagged discussion of death, check the end notes.

**December 27th, 2003**

Dear ~~Ms Barnfell~~ Chica;

Happy Holidays! As 2003 draws to a close, Wilderness Girls International thanks you for the support that you showed this year. Your exceptionally generous contribution to the WGI educational fund is instrumental in allowing us to nearly double the number of scholarships we will provide over the next decade. Since our inception, the Wilderness Girls mission has been to help girls to forge their own paths, build lasting relationships, and navigate a complex world, always knowing where their ‘true north’ lies. We know as an alumna of our organization, you understand the vital role that Wilderness Girls plays in helping our girls become strong, fearless women.

As the world has changed, WGI has endeavored to keep pace while remaining true to our core values of exploration, service, and respect. With our 75th Anniversary just around the corner, we are excited to see what the future holds, and we are so honored that you have chosen to remain a part of the Wilderness Girls community!

Sincerely,  
Phyllis Nefler,  
Regional Director—Western US

 **P.S**. Chica darling - The California Jamboree and Alumna Gala is May 13-16. We will be awarding the first of the scholarships you endowed then. it would mean the world to me if you could be there. I’ve enclosed all the registration information. The deadline is in March, but it would be good to know sooner if possible.

 **P.P.S.** Hannah will be there.

 **P.P.P.S.** Not that I think that should impact your decision one way or the other, of course. Just in the interest of full disclosure, if it does make a difference.

 **P.P.P.P.S.** Of course you can also call or e-mail me at any time. You know that I still care about you deeply. Regardless of what happened. 

 

****

Sent: January 2, 2004

****

From: cbarnfell@barnfelldesigns.com  
To: hannahbobanna76@aol.com

> Your mom really wants me to come to the Jamboree/Gala this year.
> 
> (Is this email even valid anymore?)

 

From: hnefler@warnermusicgroup.com  
To: Chica

> Are you really surprised? You apparently make the largest individual pledge by an alumna in Wilderness Girls history. She literally can’t stop talking about it (and then apologizing for ‘bringing up a sensitive subject’ and staring at me like she expects me to have some kind of breakdown at the very mention of your name. Because some things never change, like my mother’s complete lack of a relationship with subtlety.) Anyway, you did a great thing and you deserve to be recognized.
> 
> If you’re worried about it being awkward, don’t. It’s been five years. I think we can both be mature about it. Or at worst, ignore it.
> 
> Speaking of maturity, did you seriously send this to the AOL account I set up when I was 15?

 

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> I didn’t do it to be recognized. WG and your mom (and you) really helped me through a lot. I just wanted to do something nice. It’s not even that big of a deal it was my dad’s money.
> 
> I’m not worried about it being awkward, _now._ I just didn’t think it was right to show up out of the blue when we haven’t even talked in so long. That _would_ have been awkward.
> 
> You got it didn’t you? How else was I supposed to get in touch? Your USC email bounced, and some guy named Chad answered when I called the last number I had for you.
> 
> I didn’t know you were working in the record industry now. Actually, I didn’t know anyone was still working in the record industry. P2P hasn’t killed you guys off yet?

 

From: Hannah  
To: Chica

> I know it wasn’t about the attention. That’s why it’s a great thing. I was sorry to hear about your dad. I know things were complicated with him.
> 
> You could have called my mom.
> 
> Ha ha. How’s that dotcom web design boom going?
> 
> This is a really stupid conversation to have over e-mail.

 

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> Thanks. Weirdly, I think I miss him less now than when he was around but never actually around. It’s still complicated according to my therapist. (Remember when we used to think it was weird that Tessa had a therapist? Guess she was just ahead of the curve).
> 
> I know. But she would have wanted an answer about the Jamboree, or gotten all weird and weepy about me wanting your contact info. Like you said, not strong in the subtlety.
> 
> :-P
> 
> If you’d rather I call, then you’re going to have to send your number. Otherwise, I’m just going to end up talking to Chad again, and I don’t really think I can stand that. (I was on the phone with him for like 30 seconds seconds and he said my voice was like good smooth fucking. Who says that? I should have charged him $1.99 for the first minute.)

From: Hannah  
To: Chica

> Therapy… I’m a fan. For myself I mean. And also for you if it’s helping. And in general i guess. Therapy for all!
> 
> Or we could meet up. Tonight? 8 o’clock at that gallery cafe that shows Emily’s paintings sometimes? (Ew, gross Chad. Also, really hope IT isn’t monitoring our emails...)

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> Ok.
> 
> (Whoops, sorry)

 

**Sent: January 3, 2004**

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> So. That happened.

From: Hannahnefler@yahoo.com  
To: Chica

> Yeah it did. And you rushed out pretty quick afterwards. Regrets? (moving this to my personal email, btw. Really don’t want to have this convo on work email)

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> Not regrets, exactly. Call it… concerns?

From: Hannah  
To: Chica

> I think we can can work with concerns. Depending on what they are. So. What are they?

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> We can’t just pick up where we left off.

From: Hannah  
To: Chica

> Technically, where we left off was with you taking off without a word for reasons I’m _still_ not entirely clear on, and then with us barely speaking for five years. So I’ll agree. No picking back up with that.

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> Don’t do that. You know what I mean. Five years is a long time. What if we don’t actually like each other anymore and last night was just i don’t know nostalgia… or… insanity.

From: Hannah  
To: Chica

> Ok, first of all. I’ve known you since we were 4, so in the grand scheme of things, we’ve been in each other’s pockets way longer than we haven’t. I mean, yeah there’s definitely stuff we’ve missed happening, but it’s not like I have no clue about what’s been going on in your life since we broke up. And you can’t tell me that our friends haven’t been reporting to you as much as they have me. Not to mention my mother.
> 
> Secondly, maybe my kissing you was nostalgia at first. But in no universe does anything about last night even border on the same neighborhood as insane. Except maybe that it took so long to happen

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> I’m scared.

From: Hannah  
To: Chica

> Of What?

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> My parents were a mess, and they made me a mess.
> 
> I was in love with you, and it terrified me. So i did what my parents taught me to do and disappeared. And by the time I was ready to come back there was no good way to explain it, so I just… didn’t. I screwed everything up. I really don’t want to screw it up twice.

From: Hannah  
To: Chica

> I was in love with you too. Pretty sure I could be again if I’m not careful. So we should probably try to get it right this time. We’ll take it slow and steady and find our own way. I always wanted to earn my orienteering patch.

From: Chica  
To: Hannah

> If we do this, I’m not going to be the one to tell your mother.

 

**Sent: January 5th, 2004**

From: Chica  
To: PhyllisNefler@wildernessgirlsusa.org

> Save me a spot at the gala.
> 
> <3 Chica
> 
> P.S. Hannah has something to tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Chica and Hannah's conversation centers arount the (non-canonical) death of Chica's dad and her inheritance.


End file.
